This invention generally relates to game balls, and more particularly to an improved game ball having an interior inflatable bladder or a central core, and a cover made of a synthetic leather material.
Current American footballs are constructed with an inflatable, generally elliptically-shaped bladder which is covered by four generally ovally-shaped panels of pebbled cover material seamed together along their edges. One of the seams is not stitched along a central extent thereby forming an opening to allow the bladder to be inserted within the panels during fabrication. After insertion, the opening is closed through lacing and associated components. The lining panels are stitched to each other and to associated panels.
Genuine full grain leather traditionally has been deemed to be the best cover material for footballs due to its softness and durability. Such material provides a firm but relatively soft cover that advantageously provides for good gripability and spin. Furthermore, full grain leather has a tendency to absorb water and therefore covers made of leather do not become slippery in rainy weather. Leather footballs are used by the National Football League, and other professional leagues, as well as the NCAA, high schools, etc. Inferior play traditionally has resulted when the football covers were fabricated of synthetic materials or split grain leather.
Synthetic football covers frequently are made of polyvinylchloride (PVC) or other polyurethane based materials. The backing of these materials traditionally has been either a woven fabric or an impregnated non-woven fabric with a fiber size of at least 1 denier (50 milligrams per 450 meters of fiber length). Synthetic cover materials of this type are durable but lack the softness of genuine leather. Furthermore, they become slippery in wet weather, as water tends to adhere to the surface of such cover materials.